Good vs Evil
by steelmeg
Summary: The second generation takes over for their family, but when the third generation comes to the past it up to the second and their parents to help them fix the future or it will changed for everyone.
1. Characters

Characters

· Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Sister-In-Law, Grand-daughter, Aunt, Wife, Mother, Mother-in-law. Teacher at MagicSchool

· Andrew (Andy) Trudeau: Whitelighter, Son-in-law, Husband, Father, Father-in-Law, Uncle, Brother-in-Law

· Piper Halliwell-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Sister-In-Law, Grand-daughter, Aunt, Wife, Mother, Mother-in-law, Owner of Halliwells

· Leo Wyatt: Whitelighter, Son-in-law, Husband, Father, Father-in-Law, Uncle, Brother-in-Law, Headmaster at MagicSchool

· Phoebe Halliwell: Witch, Daughter, Sister, Sister-In-Law, Grand-daughter, Aunt, Wife, Mother, Mother-in-law, Advice Columnist, Author, Tv Host

· Coop: Cupid, Son-in-law, Husband, Father, Father-in-Law, Uncle, Brother-in-Law

· Paige Mitchell: Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Sister-In-Law, Grand-daughter, Aunt, Wife, Mother, Mother-in-law. Teacher at MagicSchool

· Henry Mitchell Snr: Mortal, Husband, Father, Father-in-Law, Uncle, Brother-in-Law, Parolee Officer

· Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Whitelighter-Witch, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin, Whitelighter, Teacher at MagicSchool

· Samantha Halliwell-Witch, Daughter, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-In-Law, Teacher at MagicSchool

· Christopher Perry Halliwell- Whitelighter-Witch, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Chef at Halliwells

· Bianca Phoenix-Phoenix-Witch, Daughter, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-In-Law, Waitress at Halliwells

· Prudence Melinda Halliwell- Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Waitress at Halliwells

· Bryan James- Whitelighter, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Automobile Mechanic

· Tamora Piper Mitchell- Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Waitress at Halliwells

· Eric Bullock-Mortal, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Doctor

· Kat Phoebe Mitchell- Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Social Worker

· Jayson Millers- Whitelighter, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Business Manager

· Prudence Johanna Halliwell- Cupid-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Full Cupid

· Tristen Kyle-Mortal, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Basketball Coach

· Henry Mark Mitchell Junior- Witch, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Parolee Officer

· Jena Madison-Witch, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Nurse

· Parker Elise Halliwell-Cupid-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-in-Law, Sister-in-Law, Author

· Carl Ross- Whitelighter, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Automobile Mechanic

· Peyton Billie Halliwell-Cupid-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, History Teacher

· Giarratana Jackson-Mortal, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Basketball Coach

· Cassandra Andrea Halliwell-Trudeau- Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law Waitress at Halliwells

· David Peterson- Whitelighter, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Waiter at Halliwells

· Brianna Helen Halliwell-Trudeau- Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Waitress at Halliwells

· Shane Kingsley-Whitelighter, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Waiter at Halliwells

· Patricia Penelope Halliwell-Trudeau- Whitelighter-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Wife, Daughter-In-Law, Sister-in-Law, Waitress at Halliwells

· Mike Post- Whitelighter, Husband, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Handyman


	2. Powers

Powers

. Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Reality Warping, Flight, Holograms, Lightning Teleportation

· Andrew (Andy) Trudeau: Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Piper Halliwell: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration

· Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Phoebe Halliwell: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Psychic Reflection

· Coop: Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance

· Paige Mitchell: Telekinetic orbing, Deviation, Remote Orbing, Orb Shield, Orbing, Glamouring, Hovering, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, Omnilingualism

· Henry Mitchell Snr: No Powers

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Projection, Telekinesis, Crushing, Telekinetic orbing, Remote Orbing, Orb Shield, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Combustive Orbing, Conjuration, Energy Waves, Power Negation, Power Swapping, Pyrokinesis, Shrinking, Summoning, Technopathy, Voice Manipulation, Excalibur

· Samantha Halliwell- Enegry Blast, Plasma Balls, Cloaking

· Christopher Perry Halliwell- Telekinesis, Crushing, Telekinetic orbing, Remote Orbing, Teleportation Manipulation, Orbing, Sensing, Photokinesis

· Bianca Phoenix- Shimmering, Apportation, Energy Balls, Power Stripping, Agility, Inactive powers, High Resistance, Reconstitution

· Prudence Melinda Halliwell- Orbing, Hovering, Telekinetic orbing, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion

· Bryan James- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Tamora Piper Mitchell- Molecular Acceleration

· Eric Bullock-No Powers

· Kat Phoebe Mitchell- Molecular Deceleration

· Jayson Millers- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Prudence Johanna Halliwell- Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Cupid Balls

· Tristen Kyle- No Powers

· Henry Mark Mitchell Junior-Cyrokinesis

· Jena Madison- Telematerialization

· Parker Elise Halliwell- Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Cupid Balls, Pyrokinesis

· Carl Ross- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Peyton Billie Halliwell- Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Cupid Balls, Levitation

· Giarratana Jackson-No Powers

· Cassandra Andrea Halliwell-Trudeau- Premonitions, Empathy, Orbing, Limited Telepathy

· David Peterson- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Brianna Helen Halliwell-Trudeau- Telekinisis, Transmogrification, Phasing, Orbing, Limited Telepathy

· Shane Kingsley-Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship

· Patricia Penelope Halliwell-Trudeau- Premonitions, Levitation, Orbing, Plasma Balls, Limited Telepathy

· Mike Post- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism, Mediumship


End file.
